


Dotted, not lined

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff with Porn, Foreplay, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Tobio tries his hand at being dominating and Atsumu likes it, as they wear sexy underwear and try other new things, porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Push a man too far and he will put on the sexiest underwear and have you on your knees, begging.In which Tobio is done with Atsumu's goody two-shoes comments, and requests Osamu's help.Atsumu thinks his wildest fantasies are finally coming true, but he's getting a lot more than even he could have dreamed of.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	Dotted, not lined

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a phase where I randomly find fics that are mostly done/actually finished, or which I have forgotten and im just…this is the 5th???
> 
> Like, I wanted to write atsukage again but also have some deadlines and priorities so…this was heaven-send ((I wrote this in November 2017, there will not have spoilers for current manga, and I just based this on my headcanons and personal wants that I had in 2017 (I love them living together okay).))
> 
> IN ANY CASE!!! NO SPOILERS FOR CURRENT MANGA STUFF IN THE COMMENTS. not just for me because i get emails about them but also for other readers who might seem them. dont yell about spoilers (leaked stuff or the second official translation is out) in public you guys.
> 
> Anyway~ pretty sure its also my first time writing them being switchers? I sometimes let couples I write hint that they do or want to try jdkb asjkfbj. pls enjoy ladies, gents, and gentle nbs uvu

The bed creaks under them as Atsumu thrusts himself into Tobio. His arms are rod-straight besides Tobio’s head, who is overcome with the need to claw at them every so often. He reaches up to Atsumu’s shoulders instead, eight fingernails scratching the skin hard. Tobio aches the back of his own shoulders into the mattress when Atsumu angles himself just right, thrusts in deep each time he dips in.

The audible grin that follows is nerve-wracking. Atsumu sits back a little, his hands going under Tobio’s knee, lifting it wide before pushing it down towards the bed. The stretch is alright, and Tobio opens up for Atsumu under the guidance. Again and again, he cries out when Atsumu hits his prostate, having found the spot and hitting it until Tobio can’t take it anymore.

Tobio believes he can do more, and lifts his other foot up and over Atsumu’s shoulder, instead of marking it more, like he wanted to do before. Atsumu grins wider, his face warm and flushed. Drops of sweat roll down his temple and neck, his chest shining with it. He looks like a god, and Tobio has to close his eyes as he moans out Atsumu’s name. 

“Mhnn, you’re so good to me…so diligent and obedient,” Atsumu pants down, warm breath ghosting over Tobio’s blush-pink cheek. “You like to please me, don’t you? Craving it so much…such a goody little two-shoes, even like this.” 

Tobio comes, although the words are the annoying ‘goody two-shoes’ comments he’s receiving lately. Atsumu groans out in pleasure shortly after, careful not to fall face down first. He keeps his composure, laughing breathlessly. 

They are quick to clean up and cuddle. Tobio stays silent, lying in Atsumu’s arms. He glares up to the ceiling, as if having a personal vendetta against it. Atsumu doesn’t care when Tobio falls silent like this or appears to be glaring. He has guessed often that Tobio is either hungry or thinking about trivial things. Tobio lets him stay in this believe, as Atsumu’s breathing slows and he falls asleep.

*

The next day, Tobio calls Osamu. He hates to call and to ask about this particular stuff, but who would know Atsumu better than his own twin brother? Exactly, no one. Tobio has no choice. On the phone, he quickly explains, in as little details as possible, what he needs. Information and facts is everything his brain acquires to take down an opponent. Even if that opponent is his boyfriend, Even if the battlefield is the bedroom.

Tobio falls silent when that particular opponent comes out of the bedroom dressed and ready to leave. Atsumu waves at Tobio, who nods in return, and then Atsumu goes to the door first. Tobio knows what to do; he covers his hand over his mouth and the phone. Just like in the movies and series Atsumu likes to watch so much.

"How do I say this... I'm not really acquainted with what... Miya-san likes."

"You mean you're too scared to ask him so you thought asking me would be easier," Osamu asks, calm as always. Tobio has nothing to offer in return, listening to Atsumu opening the door and calling his name.

"..."

"Heh, fine. Meet me at the station after your training is done."

* 

The shopping alley they enter splits off into smaller alleys a couple of times. Osamu leads Tobio down one dim-lit alley, and towards a lingerie shop. At least, that’s what the outside tells Tobio. There’s a plaque that says ‘all sexes, genders, and kinks welcome’. Tobio blinks at it, unsure what his ‘kinks’ could be. A mystery ever since Atsumu first asked about them.

Inside, the lingerie shops shows its colours as part sex toy shop. There’s a video section in the back, and while browsing the aisles alone, Tobio notices how the videos take up the entire back wall. There must be hundreds of them. The thought of Atsumu and him watching such videos… It seems exciting, but an underlying emotion in Tobio doesn’t to use visual aid. He wants Atsumu’s eyes on him, and him alone. To admire him, and see him in a new light. Not just some obedient boyfriend that he rose from the inexperienced ashes.

Osamu promises that this place should help with that. Tobio feels horribly out of his depth, and his comfort zone is tested every time he turns his head, every new find that comes into view. There’s a bunch of pink and fluffy things around him, some of which Tobio has no idea what one would use them for. When he comes to the lingerie section, there is so much colour, information, and the images of how he would look in them (mostly uncovered), that he feels his head burning with the overflow of it.

He turns back to the sex toy aisle, as it is somehow calmer; he doesn’t know what most of the things would be used for, or where. And their weird shapes (some of them phallic) tends to be less information-driven and more instinct. There are advertisement for things, like what is good for which genitalia. Tobio has beaten many demons and opponents in his young life, but this was an all-new challenger. 

At least, just like on a volleyball court, he wasn’t alone to face them. In the bed, or wherever the heat would take him and Atsumu, it is just Tobio and one other person battling it out.

“Kageyama-kun, this way,” Osamu says, guiding him back through the underwear section. It doesn’t click in Tobio’s brain why someone would choose to ‘wear’ something that shows basically everything. Again, there are pink and fluffy things, but also the sheer kind of stuff and an entire section dedicated to leather, some having metal ornaments and rings on them. There’s handy holes or openings, nearly on every item that catches Tobio’s interest. He’s never seen this much clothing dedicated to reveal more than what it should be hiding. 

For once, Tobio knows that him coming here without Atsumu was a good decision. So what if he closed off on this topic, or if he didn’t ask his partner… Atsumu might have been smug about it once more, and Tobio wants to wipe that knowing grin off his face. Plus, coming here with Atsumu… Tobio would have been red beyond help. It’s not like Atsumu continuously talks about this stuff, but he gives off this sense that he’d know the names and what to use it for. Same with the leather and metal outfits Tobio can’t look at right now, thinking him and Atsumu in those…

“So uh, I don’t actually need to know what my future brother-in-law wants to wear. It really depends on what you’re comfortable with. Sadly, I know too well what my stupid perverted brother likes. I can give directions, somewhat. I’d rather not know in the end, though,” Osamu says, his eyes going over the selection. Tobio’s follow, nodding. 

“Do you think we’re deviants?”

“Absolutely not. Still, Atsumu likes… certain things that aren’t for me,” Osamu says. Then he picks, at random and without looking at the size, a couple of underwear pieces off the rack. “So I will give you a couple of things, and you can figure out what your size is yourself. And uh, basically this entire shelf, top to bottom, too,” Osamu points Tobio to the right direction, leaving Tobio with several options to choose from the mostly sheer fabrics. 

He wouldn’t need a drawer full, but surprising Atsumu and make words falter in his throat…now that’s what Tobio wants to witness. With that thought in mind, and clear examples in his hands, he picks things out himself, receiving Osamu’s nod of approval when he can’t help but peek. Tobio becomes a lot more relaxed, focusing completely on the task at hand. 

When he comes at a minor crossroads, Tobio holds two different version of the same piece up for Osamu’s inspection.

“Lines or dots?” One is dark neon pink with black horizontal lines, and the other has black dots instead.

"Dots, always. He doesn't like lines unless its specifically sailor themed." 

"He. Okay,” Tobio nods, committing that interesting but weird bit of information to memory. It goes in the same file that knows what kind of tosses Atsumu makes, or what his favourite food and drinks are. The latter type has been something Tobio had adjusted to, becoming quick and easy-learning like it was volleyball information. He knew what type of food to buy and cook when Atsumu was down, what type of tea to brew when he was sad.

"...Try to talk to him about it. I can understand it’s frightening at first, but you guys have been going steady for so long. And he really likes you," Osamu says, browsing to find anything else that could help Tobio out. He hesitates towards the non-clothing aisles, but then steps back with a heavy shake of his head.

Tobio thinks he has enough for now, and lowers the garments in his hands, the proper size, into a basket a shop clerk gave him earlier.

"...I know. He tells me that a lot. That I can be honest with him and that he likes me," Tobio says, knowing this. Atsumu tells him every chance he gets, never expecting Tobio to make the same kind of declarations, or even responding in some way. Tobio hopes that the way he expresses love is one that Atsumu can understand and never misinterpret. 

Osamu nods. “Atsumu had commitment problems during high school and never told the people that were infatuated with him how he felt. He said he had other things to focus on. Then high school was over and he felt as if he was now running out of time and options. He was so dumb in our third year, when he obviously liked you a lot.” 

Once more, Tobio doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s heard versions of this, from Atsumu’s own mouth. Stories of the past told in the dark, when they cuddled close and anything embarrassing could be spoken about, loud and clear, without fright to be judged or made fun of. How casual Atsumu had been with his baser needs, and how much he’s hidden his real feelings with people who obviously liked him more than he liked them. How after meeting Tobio, Atsumu only thought of him. 

Maybe, once he got an overwhelming win over Atsumu, he and Tobio could talk about all this stuff, too. Tobio never minds being taught, but he wishes Atsumu would be less smug about it.

Before he can head to the cashier, Osamu’s hands push Tobio’s back; they go through one of the aisle that got Tobio’s attention. One of the many aisle in which the items had set off all his alarms, because he had no clue what he’s looking at. Without a word, Osamu picks one package after the other off the rack. Most of them have descriptions on the back, and promise more in-depths explanations of how to use it.

“Gah this is so weird! I wish Atsumu never talked about this stuff, at all,” Osamu says, throwing one more device into the basket. “Let’s go. I need the spiciest curry to bleach my brain from all this cursed knowledge.”

When Tobio’s pays for it all, he glances at Osamu, who is looking away as if something interesting caught his eye. Osamu doesn’t acknowledge the growing stare, but says in the end, “You want Atsumu to shut up for once, right? This will help you do it.”

*

Osamu always enjoys having a slight edge over Atsumu. Knowing something better or knowing it all was already a huge difference. In all the time that Atsumu had met Tobio and developed feelings for him, Osamu had had a great time teasing his twin. He’d never tease Tobio, and always tried to side with him whenever possible.

Today however, was quite weird. It didn’t sit right with him, that as a low key brother-in-law (as if Atsumu would ask someone’s hand in marriage before he was 30), he had been tasked with helping out Tobio. The outing today turned out less weird, thankfully. Osamu is happy he got to helpful. Especially if it meant getting one in over Atsumu. Still, his twin should have been the one to guide Tobio through a sex toy and lingerie shop, not Osamu.

Deciding to hide as much as possible, he gives his brother a call.

After Atsumu’s ‘moshi moshi’ greeting is out of the way, Osamu goes for the attack.

“You know, I felt a bit of relief that you and Tobio seem to get along so well. I never thought you’d settle on anyone in the prime of your volleyball career, and would stay a bachelor for some time,” Osamu says, relishing the numerous sputtering nonsense Atsumu’s mouth produces instead of words. 

“A word of advice, ‘Tsumu; maybe be less a jester and more someone serious that people can talk too. I am sure Tobio-kun would prefer that.” Hints enough given, Osamu ends the call and puts his phone on silent. Reaching his quote for good deeds of the day, he looks forward to some rest. He had curry earlier, but his fridge is full of other little things to eat.

*

The speaker mumbles through the next station, which isn’t Atsumu’s yet. He puts the side of his face onto his fist, staring out onto the evening as it blurs past him. He sighs, happy inside, to be home soon, with Tobio. Somehow, even when living together with another person seems like a drag, he could see himself being with Tobio. It was such a clear image, years and years ago. And each day is such a wonderful gift, even if nothing happens. Atsumu’s gut-feeling tries to warn him, that something is on the rise. That the chill evening will give way to a hot interlude before the full night caresses them with darkness and silence.

His gut-feeling is also fairly sure that Atsumu will instigate the hot interlude, as he usually does. Atsumu voiced a million times that Tobio could be more kinky with him. More daring and forward. The voicing of this tends to range from sweet whispers close to the ear, to teases down the neckline, and rare pleads across the neck. Atsumu uses few words, and only suggestions to try out new things. And if Tobio has anything in mind, he should tell Atsumu right away. Atsumu strongly believes that the best way to talk about this is in bed, in the shower, or wherever the two would meet either completely naked or half undressed. 

Like a couple other things in their relationship, Atsumu avoids serious talk. Stuff that involves living together or love professions just weren’t in his forte. Atsumu makes an effort which is serious at least, to move them forward. Talking about it? Too hard. Even with sex, Atsumu couldn’t hold a straight face or hold hands with Tobio. It wasn’t like Atsumu didn’t want too; just that Tobio’s face tends to become overly serious or super dense with the most basic things. The same as yesterday night; Atsumu just feels he has to tease and lift the mood, to smile and laugh and hope it will reflect back.

So Atsumu stayed in the lane he knows best and had the most successes with. He loves teasing Tobio, watching him unravel during sex. Time and time again, and it always felt like that very first time, how speechless he’s been when Tobio sat on him. Pushing Tobio to and over the limits, not even a win in volleyball could beat that euphoria. The moments they have together are truly magical, even when it regards quick work with hands or some after-cleanse in the shower. 

The best still remains, to this day, the lovely view Tobio provides when he sits on top of Atsumu, and wouldn’t stop pleasuring himself first, and Atsumu in a near forgotten afterthought, until they were both spent and breathless. They both had good stamina to go long, and Tobio would tease him, from above, _”You’re close, aren’t you? Wouldn’t you want to come, Atsumu-san?”_ On such nights and sometimes days, Tobio was a beast, who would bite and scratch. Atsumu walks around with pride, bearing marks that last him for days and show how possessive and lustful his boyfriend is. Sadly, last night didn’t bring forth new marks to show off too, always a shame.

Tobio initiating their intimacy was rare. _Usually_ , it involves a frowning face, as if he couldn’t decide between milk or yogurt drinks. A face so intense that it surprises Atsumu. Then he’d notice the blush gathering high on the cheekbones. Tobio doesn’t meet his eyes, coming closer, not even asking for it. His very own shyness, which Atsumu loves.

Maybe he should tease him about it. Atsumu smiles to himself when he exits the train and walks home. But maybe, hopefully, he’s in luck and today is the day that Tobio will surprise him. In Atsumu’s fantasies, it goes all out, from outfits to bindings to toys. Sadly, he figures that if he doesn’t promote such ideas right, Tobio would never want to try out. Even cat-ears, or one of such cat-tail butt-plugs would be too big a dream to enter their bedroom. Maybe, Atsumu guesses, fumbling for his keys as he reaches the door, he could tease Tobio into it…

Once the door opens, Atsumu catches the mood hanging heavy in the air. The door falls open, he holds his keys in his hand, and doesn’t dare to blink. Today feels different, as he steps carefully into the tiny entrance hall. He shuts the door behind him, his ears perking up for any unusual sounds.

There wouldn’t be rose-petals or candles in this space. No cooked dinner or opened bottle of wine. Atsumu had tried all that once, when Tobio called him 4 years ago—

freshly graduated, and earnest to be in the same city as Atsumu, but not the same university. Tobio, who would be drafted into Japan’s national team, wanted to be close to Atsumu, live together even if the team would take Tobio around the globe. He had spoken about a steady home base to return to. To Atsumu, there never was a bigger proclamation of love, which is why simply saying the words would never do. They’d agreed on Tokyo, to pursue both their goals, with the promise to stay on opposite ends of the net to keep it fun. And still they’d be partners, just outside the court. 

They had managed successful dates, and Atsumu had the privilege of holding Tobio’s hand and call him his. Living together was Tobio’s idea, establishing they were in fact a couple was Atsumu’s. Finding this apartment they’d done together, and on the first day, Atsumu had gone full romantic. Only to hear Tobio ask why there were petals on the floor, why Atsumu hadn’t clean them up. And that candles in summer was a waste of time, and way too hot. The dinner was decked out on a grand table, and eaten within minutes because Tobio had been so hungry after his first training sessions. The wine he declined, given that an ‘athlete doesn’t drink’, and Tobio had stared hard when Atsumu drank the red bottle himself. 

Atsumu had learned, that day, that week, that love languages were different to each person. Not even lovers such as them, with so much in common and such heavenly prospects, would necessarily speak the same language. Atsumu accepted it, compromised, found ways around it. 

They have lived together for a year, and it was the first time Atsumu took careful steps forward. He wants to have a good look around, trying to spot the difference. He finds Tobio sitting on the couch, remote in hand, watching the weather report for tomorrow. This is nothing new, and so the lure quickens Atsumu’s steps, bending over the back of the couch to give Tobio’s head a kiss, like he always does when he comes home after him.

If only Tobio’s head would have been there to receive the kiss. Instead, his boyfriend ducks out of the way instantly, face neutral. Blinking, Atsumu wonders what kind of fresh prank this is. 

“Uh, hey, Tobio—”

“You’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you? Atsumu-kun?” Tobio says, his voice flat. Atsumu’s brain is unable to process much else but the switch of prefixes. His lower regions are up for anything right away. Heat gathers without Atsumu being able to even speak back or smile. 

Watching Tobio get up from the sofa, leaving the remote behind himself, Atsumu soon finds the signs he has known, turned upside down; Tobio’s face is like marble, not a wrinkle giving away any inner feelings. He doesn’t smile, and his face is void of much colour, not even a blotch of pink in sight. The eyes look straight at Atsumu. Tobio’s hand suddenly reaches up to Atsumu’s cheek, who finds the hand very cool upon his warm skin. Atsumu opens his mouth, needing to ask, to make sure; instead, Tobio kisses him on the lips, quieting him. So unlike when Atsumu’s finger had to tip up Tobio’s chin into a kiss, the first of many as he guided him to the bedroom.

That was before. When Atsumu thought tonight he’d do the same, getting Tobio to sit on him.

This is now, and Atsumu’s mind stands still in the middle of a new storm.

Tobio’s fingers go to his shirt, unbuttoning it for Atsumu. When those eyes dip down, there’s no shyness in them, only calculated knowledge of something that Atsumu cannot fathom at the moment.

“Such a bad boy… I hardly know how to keep handling you like this,” Tobio says, voice hinting the upper hand in all of this, with practised ease; as if he’s done this many times before, as if this wasn’t unusual for them. Atsumu blinks, wondering how and when Tobio has pried one of many filthy fantasies from his mind. Atsumu attempts to stay smug, grinning. This could be such fun.

“Soooo bad,” he smiles, leaning forward another kiss, one that would yell ‘Yes!’ and ‘Thank you’ at once. If only Tobio would stop evading him. He looks up, none of the glaring; there’s something in these deep pools of blue that keep Atsumu suspended in motion. Then the voice, even smoother than before, travels upon his lips. Tobio’s breath is warm, his tone sultry.

“Who gave you permission to lay your lips upon mine? I certainly didn’t,” Tobio says, finally ridding Atsumu from the shirt. He wishes Tobio would speed it up. He wants to undress faster, help in the process. But Tobio’s hands on his wrists stop him with ease, and Tobio shakes his head. “Look at you, so eager, so needy to be pleased.”

Atsumu was about to voice his opinion on Tobio’s little game. Instead, a gasp came out as Tobio’s firm hand rubbed over the bulge in Atsumu’s jeans. Next thing he knew, one wrist caught, Tobio drags Atsumu around the couch. Then Tobio pushes him down on it, stronger and even more gorgeous than ever. Atsumu’s brain has trouble getting air to it, as all attention is on this new and exciting Tobio, so unpredictable with all the sexiness he currently brings. Atsumu swallows once, holding his breath and guesses he can’t just do as he pleases. One of many kinks he had in mind, but one where he thought himself in the dominating role.

“Sshhh, relax. It’s just us, remember?” Tobio grins down, once more flinging Atsumu’s own words back at him. Atsumu has called Tobio a ‘bad boy’ in bed a couple of times, but stopped doing so when he noticed no difference in sexual activity or moaning. Telling Tobio to relax had been a constant starter for them in the first month of dating and hanging out together. Being on the receiving end of it…Atsumu’s brain empties out, together with his held breath. 

It is still exciting—like being on a roller-coaster and you know its both scary and exhilarating. They’re standing on the edge of something beautiful, deepening their bond once more. Tobio shrouds himself in mystery, which has Atsumu fall all the more in love with his boyfriend, all over again. Atsumu’s instinct tells him not to push too hard this time, or there might be a change of mind and just a boring night-in in front of the TV.

Tobio falters for a moment; a nigh invisible thing, which Atsumu’s eyes pick up right away. Within a blink, the hesitation is gone. Tobio takes a deep breath, then brings his legs over Atsumu’s to straddle his lap. Not too close to touch Atsumu just the right way though. The fingers that Atsumu adores so much travel over his undershirt, down to his stomach. They barely touch the bulge again, and Atsumu is smart enough not to let his hips reach for it. He doesn’t want to test Tobio’s patience with him, or the resolve to continue.

Tobio’s hands reach for himself in the end, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Atsumu’s eyes glance up, finding himself lost within the blues.

“I got something for you, Atsumu-kun. And after all the trouble I went through to get it, you are behaving in such a wanton and hasty manner,” Tobio says, his words bringing Atsumu’s soul straight down into submission. Where before, Tobio’s voice might have stuttered or shook, it is now solid and commanding. He lifts Atsumu’s shirt up a bit, showing off skin of a slightly darker colour than Atsumu’s. A dark pleasure trail runs down to where the jeans have opened up. A shock of pink greets Atsumu’s eyes, the reality of them being there not yet sinking in. The pink is in stark contrast to the black pants Tobio wears. And the black dots running a whimsical pattern on top.

Atsumu swallows again, his throat thick. There is a cute little black bow on the lace hemline of the panties. Black dots spread over the bright pink, a fabric Atsumu now notices, has a sheer tint to it. Not too much that he could see Tobio’s penis, but enough to show the outline of it properly. It is a view that Atsumu hadn’t thought could ever be reality. Even this little made him so incredibly happy. His heart suffers a bit, and his hardness twitches once more for action. His jaw becomes slack, not knowing how to respond. ‘Thank you’ comes to mind again. As silly and as fitting as it sounds, it could not possibly reach the same immense gratitude to be alive and seeing this. The incredibly blessing of bearing witness of this turn of events, as it courses through Atsumu’s body. 

The hands that opened up to give Atsumu a view, remain lingering to the side. Licking his lips, feeling bold, Atsumu’s hands reach up. He glances up to Tobio, making sure this is okay. There is no indication of either a yes or a no, so Atsumu’s fingers pull the jeans fabric further down, without taking the underwear along with. When there’s more to see, Atsumu places his palms on the hips, touching the soft fabric below. His entire body trembles with the sensation of it. He places his fingers gently, to let them go around without going too far. Atsumu doesn’t think he could handle touching the fabric all at once. 

Feeling that this move steadies himself a whole lot, Atsumu allows his thumbs to circle over the dotted underwear. They feel so nice and inviting. The polyamide sends his sense of touch over an edge he always wanted to go down into. It’s been years that he put on such lingerie on himself, and he never had done it since he and Tobio had been going steady. It was one of the things that Atsumu had so desperately wanted to try out, but couldn’t say out loud. To no one, ever. Except his brother, in need of confidence that it wasn’t too weird, that he wasn’t some crazy pervert. And even though Atsumu adores and loves Tobio so much, he couldn’t possibly open up about this in fear of pushing Tobio away. Not unless Tobio himself would show or say that he could see himself be even remotely into this kind of stuff… 

Carefully, Atsumu’s thumbs go under the hem, pulling them loose a little. Then his hands reach behind Tobio, slowly going lower. Tobio lets him, and when Atsumu’s shocked fingers contract, he figures why. He shouldn’t have gone this fast, he cannot handle it all at once. He closes his eyes, erasing one of his senses to let the touch-one reign over his being. The backside of the panties make him throb, as the polyamide gives way to all-lace. Fingers burning, Atsumu pulls them back. Tobio might wait for feedback, but Atsumu is unsure if he can give it right away. His breath is already shaky, and so his words might come out stuttering. 

He circles Tobio’s lower back, further up and away from the sexy underwear. That steady spine of Tobio’s give some sort of reassurance

No matter what kind of overload his senses just suffered, there’s not enough of everything. Atsumu wants to kiss Tobio’s ears, to remove the jeans, have Tobio’s body press more and more against him. It would be wonderful to have Tobio, wearing nothing but his underwear, humping down on Atsumu’s fully clothed bulge. At the edge of his foggy mind, he figures that if he’d do what he wants right now, Tobio would retreat and not give him anything good. Ever. Atsumu bites his bottom lip, wanting to do so much more right now. 

When Atsumu’s raspy voice speaks, his lust deepens it.

“That’s so awesome,” he says too genuine-sounding to be able to look Tobio in the eye. Glad they’re already sitting, or Atsumu would stagger. He becomes warm all over, makes a mental note to text Osamu tomorrow to either curse or thank him, and then focuses on the feeling in his chest. Ever-growing, Atsumu still can’t believe how lucky he is. 

Looking back up to Tobio, Atsumu catches the minor fright hiding there, the waiting eyes, the bits of unsureness lingering. Usually, when Tobio gets confident during foreplay or sex, he has this special kind of happy smile on his face. It’s not as sharp or trembling or scary as his others. Now, the lips remain firm, as the eyes show doubt and hesitancy on relief. Atsumu smiles, one of his hands going up to Tobio’s jaw. This is also allowed, given the circumstance. Tobio leans forward, into Atsumu’s eagerness to kiss any lingering doubt away. Their lips are close to each other, but barely hint at the touch. Meanwhile their tongues lap lazily over another, catching the heat and setting their bodies aflame with lust and want.

Reaching his head up with every intention to deepen the kiss, Atsumu finds himself blocked once more. Tobio’s hands push him back, once more determined and in charge. Cute interlude playtime was over. Atsumu’s hands fall down to Tobio’s elbow, gripping them because he has to hold on to something. Tobio’s nails mimic the touch, a lot lighter, a lot more driving Atsumu insane with how much he craves all of this.

“Tobio-kun, you tease me…” Atsumu whines, his dick bulging painfully up against his pants. He bites his lip, not for good measure to seduce Tobio, but because he really needs his boyfriend to take more care of him. If he’s waiting for Tobio to give in, like he usually would, Atsumu guesses he might wait a long time. Tonight is anything but the usual. 

Atsumu doesn’t know how long he can keep himself from ravaging Tobio. For starters, he tries to reach Tobio’s shirt and pull it upwards. The nails trailing the inside of his arm dig down, making Atsumu’s arms immobile against the couch. Tobio tuts at him. 

“You really want to continue being such a bad boy, even after I gave you a part of a present?” Tobio asks, one eyebrow arching up. Atsumu wouldn’t have thought it possible, but after a skipped beat, his heart goes faster. His pulse is on fire. His horny mind, clouded over, can barely grasps the meaning of the word ‘part’. When it catches up to it, he speaks, and the stutter is as present as he has feared it would be.

“T-there is more?” Atsumu asks, his lips and throat dry. Confusion couldn’t hit him any harder, and it feels just the same as a serve to his head. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t let you be the only one to enjoy the view, now would I? I also want something to look at,” Tobio says, getting up and taking most of the warmth with him. Atsumu was still burning up, the brush-off he can forget. He’s only thinking about what Tobio could have in store for him next.

“Undress,” Tobio tells him, not even looking. Atsumu watches Tobio walk to a plastic bag. As he pulls his shirt off himself, he notices the bright pink bow on the white plastic. It seems familiar… But there is no time to think on it or ask. He finally frees himself of the restraints of his pants, hopping over in his underwear towards where Tobio rummages through the bag. He’s been so captured in everything that he hadn’t even noticed this obvious out of place thing.

“You got more in there, darling Tobio-kun? By the way, I generally like to be all dressed when you’re all naked. Maybe we can try that another…time…” Atsumu’s voice starts with the all-excitement laced question, Tobio’s stern address forgotten. When his boyfriend turns around, Atsumu is met with an ice cold stare. He’s hiding something behind his back, but Atsumu’s mouth goes slack at the display right in front of his eyes. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out later, _if_ you behave,” Tobio says, his voice less cold as before. It sends electricity down Atsumu’s spine all the same. Tobio glances down to his boxer briefs, then hooks a finger down the hem to pull it. “Now, will I have to do everything myself..?”

Atsumu is out of his underwear in a heartbeat. Tobio remains standing still, one of his arms still behind his back. His jeans pulled up to hug his hips again. Atsumu isn’t afraid to show off how much he is into all this, but he’s smart enough not to stroke himself when freed of his underwear. Eyes open with excitement, Atsumu keeps his hands to himself and his mouth closed.

The rewards for obedience is great. Tobio nods, stepping forward and kneels down in one smooth move. The exact second Atsumu looks down, he finds the tip of his cock vanishing into Tobio’s wet mouth, and soon the rest of him gets sucked in, hard under the skilful tongue. Atsumu closes his eyes, sighing out loud. He hisses when he feels an unfamiliar object touch his feet. It is the oddest texture running over his foot, to his ankle. He cannot figure out the shape or its purpose. There and then gone. He looks down, seeing nothing but Tobio’s beautiful face sucking him hard.

One hand holds Atsumu’s cock, and too soon, Tobio’s lips release him.

“What was that?” Atsumu asks, voice husky. Tobio shrugs.

“Maybe should have kept your eyes on me and I would have showed you,” Tobio says, hiding whatever it was from Atsumu’s view. A different object touches Atsumu’s foot this time, this one feather-light, and the texture more familiar. Atsumu’s eyes and mouth go wide.

Tobio grins, touching his ankle with his free hand. “Lift it up.”

Atsumu does as he is told; a black-coloured, sheer fabric is pulled up his legs, one by one. Biting his bottom lip, Atsumu ‘hnnng’s at the mere feel of it. Tobio pulls it up over Atsumu’s ass, leans back when he has to fumble at Atsumu’s front. Atsumu blinks, watching his cock getting pulled through the fabric’s front opening.

When the frilly hemline of the panties slap against his skin, snug and tight, Atsumu stares. The underwear he wears is so light, nearly not there. Everything is visible through it, and his penis comes through a hole at the front. Tobio is grinning, his shiny teeth spelling out danger for Atsumu. He nods to the couch, and Atsumu hasn’t to be told twice.

As he walks over to the couch, his fingers go behind him. The panties’ already going inside his butt cheeks. Trying to pull them out, he notices another hole there. His knees touch the couch, but Atsumu turns around to his boyfriend instead, two fingers through the back-hole. Watching as Tobio pours a lubricant over a small, orange-coloured object.

“Ah, now you ruined the surprise. Although, I would have been sure to ask your consent first.”

Atsumu’s knees give out. He sits down on the couch, staring at what Tobio’s holds in his hand. An item that is intended for Atsumu. For Atsumu’s ass. His mouth waters a little at the idea of Tobio—his Tobio! Who had been so shy and inexperienced and completely vanilla before!— putting a small butt-plug into him. Atsumu isn’t opposed to the idea, but has to try and fight the imbalance of it.

“Hey, now. Will I get a toy too or are you just going to play with me all night?” He asks, bringing some of his bravado and lightness back to his voice. Tobio gets up from his knees, using his free hand to get rid of his jeans. The little butt-plug he holds to his side, making it almost look innocent.

“If you’re unhappy, I will heap more of this sort onto you. Maybe a gag and some handcuffs would do to silence you? Bad boys have to be punished, after all. And I thought I’d go light on you with just this,” Tobio holds the plug up, shiny with the lubricant. Atsumu can smell strawberry. He blinks, to it and to Tobio, who comes closer to him.

Once more, Tobio sinks to his knees. He puts Atsumu’s legs wider apart, then lifts one of his shoulder. Atsumu becomes still, willing himself not to be afraid of something new, something he cannot control.

“Hmmm, or I will just tease you with this for some time, and not allow you to touch yourself or me. What about that?”

“N-no please, Tobio-kun. I’ll be good, promised!” Atsumu says, his lightness and bravado cowering in the opposite corner of the bag with goodies Tobio brought. He’s insanely into this, and wants to let Tobio continue to torture him in such sensual ways. Even if they both have good stamina, in this scenario—Atsumu would be the first to give and humiliate himself all over his stomach if Tobio continues with his threats. 

“Really?” Tobio asks, his mouth at the side of Atsumu’s penis, placing gentle kisses there. _It’s okay to say no_ , Tobio teases him with the unspoken words, putting down a challenge Atsumu will not refuse.

“Yeah, see?” Atsumu says, bringing the leg that is not resting over Tobio’s shoulder, up higher. He sinks into the couch, allowing his ass to be toyed with if Tobio wants to do that. He watches a rather wobbly smile spread over Tobio’s face, there and then gone. Tobio’s mouth disappears from sight all together when he lowers his head down, until Atsumu see only the dark hair. Atsumu sinks deeper when Tobio’s tongue licks at him, where the panties have an opening. It’s pulled open, and the feel of the fabric, the sensation of Tobio’s mouth at a place it has never gone before, making Atsumu’s chatty mouth open without shame, moaning out loudly and deep. He touches Tobio’s hair, hesitance in his fingers. He doesn’t want to ignite Tobio’s wrath.

All the more sweet is when Tobio’s hand pushes his down flat, allowing the touch to continue. 

However, when Atsumu needs more of it all, when he tries to push himself down on Tobio’s tongue, the other removes himself completely.

“Bad boys get punished,” Tobio repeats, rubbing the plug over Atsumu’s licked hole before pushing it in. He’s gently with it, while the hand on the side of Atsumu’s knee lets the fingernails scratch in deep. Atsumu is shaking a little, at both the rough and slow love Tobio gives him. On the other side of that same knee, Tobio kisses and licks Atsumu numb with need. The butt-plug has inched inside completely, and Tobio sets Atsumu’s legs aside.

The feeling of having a toy there wasn’t new to Atsumu, who had tried out a couple of things when he knew what sexuality he had and when he was old enough to have older friends buy him stuff. All the same, that had been some years ago. Alone. Tobio had never come close to touch Atsumu’s ass, only to hold or push him in when they had sex. When Tobio stands up now, Atsumu can see Tobio enjoys himself just as much..

Tobio brings his knee forward over Atsumu’s thigh, slowly inching his entire body forward and into Atsumu’s space. Atsumu fights every ounce of his being not to take control here. Good, too, as Tobio’s lips press against his ear.

"Like it?"

"Fucking love it," Atsumu replies in a breathy moan, eyes closing and his grin stretches. Then Tobio's in his face, biting his lips and indulging him into a make out that has his body rumbling and aching.

“Let me check just how much,” Tobio whispers ominously, lowering himself down once more. Atsumu’s hands are greedy when he reaches for Tobio’s hips, but his wrists are once more captured for being too impatient. Tobio doesn’t have to be much stronger to lean the arms over Atsumu’s head and lock them behind the couch. “Such bad behaviour you’re showing…Guess I have to punish you after all.”

Atsumu has no time to wonder out loud what that could entail, when Tobio’s ass rubs over the length of his cock. Slow enough to let Atsumu get used to the sensation. Atsumu’s head falls backwards between his biceps, and he whimpers. Frotting through clothes was one of his favourite foreplay activities. Looking down, his mind becomes a messy haze, as he watches Tobio’s hip trust forward slowly. Then his entire chest has Tobio all over, and Atsumu is granted a view of Tobio’s backside, who rubs their cocks together in perfect strokes.

The moans that come out are Atsumu’s mouth get pushed out hard, a little high in pitch. Tobio’s complete silence drives him crazy. His fingers curl to fists, as Tobio keeps a tight hold on him. He wants to touch Tobio’s ass, spread him apart over his dick. Not being able to, or well, not being _allowed_ to, is truly a punishment. 

Tobio doesn’t sit back up again. He rubs himself with ease over Atsumu, his back sleek with sweat. Atsumu becomes a writhing mess, especially when Tobio’s asshole graces over his penis, the lace sends him into a state of bliss. Adding pressure down below, Tobio’s mouth places feather-light kisses underneath Atsumu’s ear, licking down the side of his throat. Teeth dig in, and the tongue flattens itself wetly over the skin before Tobio sucks it in to create what could become a wine-red mark. Atsumu’s collarbone is the next under attack, and the tip of Tobio’s tongue has him moaning out louder than the bite. Tobio kisses his way back upwards, and Atsumu is once more in need to kiss him. 

Of course when Atsumu’s mouth attempts a coup, Tobio leans back. Laughing with superiority, closing his eyes as he speeds up his hips a little bit. Atsumu has no words or praise, although his heart is full of it. His moans become stretched out curses, and he has to close his eyes more often as the heat becomes too much to bear. It’s good that he has no clothing on himself, as precum smears over his stomach. Atsumu is unsure how long he can last, if he can even make it inside of Tobio or please him in any way. 

As the thought spreads unease, Atsumu’s arms are released. Tobio guides them to his shoulders instead, and Atsumu’s fingers spread over the back of Tobio’s neck. They want to be way lower, but the thought that Tobio might know about orgasm delay makes Atsumu’s hands stay up. Only his eyes look down, watching Tobio’s penis peek up over the trim of the pink and black-dotted panties. Possibly because of all the moving around, and the friction tugging the panties lower. 

Atsumu’s orgasm builds and burns in his gut, and even though he is unwilling to let go already. Atsumu bites his bottom lip, careful not to draw blood or hurt himself. Tobio’s smile catches him off-guard, looking so high and mighty. It’s rare for Atsumu to be under such absolute control, under such a strict and tight rule. And even if he’s starstruck or lovesick, at least Tobio hadn’t been aware of it. Atsumu thought he couldn’t ever be, after that failed show of romantics, that first night in the new apartment. Now, Atsumu has come to lay himself bare and wanton, about to give it all up and let Tobio have his way. Without so much of a fight.

"We have time... and I'll keep them on for you... as long as you want." Tobio kisses his face, then buries his nose in Atsumu's neck, biting him as he increases the speed of his hips. He rides Atsumu until Atsumu sees stars, feels nothing but the beautiful amazing man on top of him. The panties bringing his voice out loud and strained, unable to form a word. Atsumu’s hands all over Tobio's back without a second to place them anywhere long enough.

Tobio's voice brings him over the edge and down to a pitfall, “Such a bad, bad boy, you’re going to come all over yourself.” 

He twitches all over, comes the way it’s been predicted. Atsumu can’t barely speak afterwards, gasping a bit for air and trembling from how hard he came. Covering an arm over his eyes, Atsumu asks for break. He feels silly and weak for doing so, even when he’s told Tobio a hundred times its okay to say it out loud. To ask for anything, and never be afraid. How dumb he’s been, as it makes him feels weird.

“I’ll take care of you in a moment, please,” he begs, peeking under his arm to see that Tobio is still hard. His cock leaks precum, and it vanishes below and over the panties as skilful hands pull the black lace line up. The sight alone could make Atsumu twitch for more again. 

“You have a minute,” Tobio says, tone not hard enough to mean it, as there’s an underlying hint of softness. Tobio eases himself off Atsumu’s lap, up from the couch. The panties don’t sink lower, but Atsumu is sad to think they might come off. 

Because of that, he makes sure to regain control over himself fast, needing the shakes and the gasps to stop. Tobio is gone from sight. From behind the couch, Tobio takes Atsumu’s hand, lifting his arm to the side. His face reveals so little sometimes, which just adds to how much Atsumu adores him. So readable one moment, and an enigma the next. Leaning down to kiss him on the nose.

“I will wait in the bedroom. Round 1 is still going.”

Atsumu nods, feeling thunder crash down from his neck to his gut and into his balls. His Tobio, so sweet and so severe at once. How could Atsumu have never thought of this himself? Tobio was perfect in this role, and Atsumu—so easily controlled and made to submit—find himself very much into this new side of them both, this different dynamic. He feels bad for coming now, which is idiotic. He always likes pushing Tobio to the edge, after all. Still, he tries to act cool about it, now that the roles are reversed

"Fuck, I knew I wouldn't last long but..." Atsumu starts to apologize, when Tobio’s finger silences him. At once, Atsumu becomes more serious. He was still being ruled over, after all. One of Tobio’s eyebrows arch up, clearly not needing another spoken apology. Action is what he wants.

When Tobio walks to their bedroom, Atsumu is quick to follow. Their two-person bed is clean, but it won’t be for long. Soon the sheets will be crumpled, and stains may go all over them. Tobio points to it, looking at Atsumu.

“Undress, but don’t take the plug out. Lie on your back, and put your head at comfort on the pillow,” Tobio says, always so generous. Atsumu bows, pressing his lips down to hide a grin. The sexy underwear was and looked weird, yet it had definitely added to the sensation and could be one of many culprits that had Atsumu come so fast. He takes it off, knowing it wasn’t unmanly to come first. Yet for him, it was such a rare thing to occur.

Atsumu settles himself the way Tobio instructs, his head on the cool pillow. He’s always been an eager boyfriend, wanting to please; albeit that he teased Tobio for that exact same thing…well, he’s getting his comeuppance tonight, in the best of ways. Using two hands, he gestures Tobio to come closer. A real and honest grin runs wide over Tobio’s features, whose cock strains darkly against the sexy underwear. The dots drive Atsumu crazy with wanting so much more of it. 

Knees slide over the sheets, towards Atsumu. Within the space of an inhale, Tobio’s knees sink next to Atsumu’s head. The rest of his legs find their place below Atsumu’s arms, who puts them over Tobio’s thighs. Tobio can sit down at ease and also line his cock up at the right angle into Atsumu’s mouth.

To Atsumu’s genuine pleasure, the panties stay on, as his tongue licks over the tip of Tobio’s manhood, barely poking out on top. His fingers pull at the lace hemline, freeing the penis to be caught in another prison. Above him, Tobio casts a heavy shadow; his arms lean against the wall when he sinks gently over Atsumu’s tongue.

“Aaah, aren’t you the most well-behaved boy I have ever met? So good and sweet to my needs,” Tobio keeps grinning, his eyes dark and lewd with lust and power. Atsumu, his mouth full of Tobio’s cock, simply angles his head and closes his eyes. He loses himself soon in giving pleasure, his hands sneaking off behind Tobio, touching his ass.

“Mhnn and I forgot to bring the bag with other toys, for you to play with,” Tobio says, sinking himself down Atsumu’s mouth. A good thing too, because Atsumu had wanted to protest and ask what toys. And couldn’t Tobio fetch them right now? Instead, he sucks Tobio in deeper, hoping to make him come fast and find out soon. Tobio alternates in letting Atsumu decide how much he can handle, and pushing himself down into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu can handle it all, without using his hands too much. Here and there he squeezes Tobio’s ass cheeks, hoping it will compel him to come in his mouth already. Atsumu makes sure to moan all around his boyfriend’s dick, wanting the vibrations to pull Tobio down the edge with him.

He likes it less when Tobio leans himself backwards, taking most of his lower region with him. It’s Atsumu’s first time having a dick slap his face, as it pops wetly from his mouth and bounces down to his nose. One eye closed, he looks on as Tobio leans as far back as he can, reaching his hand between Atsumu’s legs. With a shock, the butt-plug is pulled free, casts aside on the bed.

“Ahw, I was beginning to get used to the little thing,” Atsumu says.

In an blink of an eye, the warmth of Tobio’s butt on Atsumu’s chest is gone, as Tobio glides backwards and between Atsumu’s legs. Hands spread the knees, as Tobio’s mouth kisses them, down to the inner thighs, on both sides. All this time, Atsumu’s eyes and mouth are a bit wide, his heart a little unsure. One of Tobio’s hands caresses the back of his thigh, going lower and lower. And then, before Tobio has to asks, Atsumu blurts out in panic.

“I want you to come in me, Tobio-kun…please,” he adds, blinking at his own brave heart. They never discussed switching, and had simply accepted and done things as they always did. But after the sensation of being filled even a little bit left him, and the excitement of being played with has stayed, to overtake Asumu completely—his cock is hard again, for Tobio and what more he could offer in this new dynamic. Tobio, the devil, latches his teeth on skin, pulls, then licks Atsumu’s inner thigh a bit more.

Atsumu licks his lips, about to repeat himself, beg a little more, when two fingers enter him. They’re wet, and Atsumu has the faint idea that it’s Tobio’s precum. The excitement for this evening carries on, making Atsumu’s head drop down and ready for more. He relaxes, almost instantly, allowing Tobio’s fingers to prepare him more. He’s a bit loose from the toy, so Tobio can add a third, and miraculously, a fourth finger.

“Tobio…please,” Atsumu says, his plead tinged with a loud gasp. He needs more of it, more of Tobio—and his pleads are finally answered when Tobio slides forward, brining their thighs together, back to front. His arms and hands lift Atsumu’s lower half up and over Tobio’s lap. Atsumu’s spine makes a banana curve, and he loves how close they are, how warm and secure he feels in Tobio’s hands. Complete and utter trust washes over him, the same way the love he feels for Tobio when he’d open up like this for him. The lingerie is right between them, Tobio having it pulled down towards his thighs.

Bliss overtakes Atsumu like nothing else has before, when he feels not just Tobio sliding into him, but the soft sensation of the sexy underwear touching him too. He bites his bottom lip, groaning. Atsumu stretches his arms down, to have his hands reach Tobio’s knees, play a bit with the erogenous zone there. He taught Tobio how sensitive the knee can be, and he turned it against him. Atsumu can’t be mad.

Tobio doesn’t need long, sadly. Atsumu enjoys it as much as he can, his eyes closing when Tobio’s few fasts thrust rock him up. He always has liked Tobio above him, and surely this new position isn’t that much weirder because of it. Tobio brings his forehead down to Atsumu’s chest as he huffs louder. His hands dig bruises into Atsumu’s thighs. When he comes, Atsumu grins, squeezing himself around Tobio tightly, knowing how good it feels when Tobio does it to him.

“Babe, put the plug back in,” he hears himself say, and without a fuss, his ass is filled both with Tobio’s seed and the toy keeping it in. Atsumu wants to hide under his arms once more, laughing a little louder at how the kinks he knew he had and complete new ones have put his world upside-down on a mere hour.

As if foreseeing that Atsumu would use both his arms to hide beneath, Tobio’s fingers run over the back of Atsumu’s hands, turn them, and slam them beside his heads. Their fingers link together, Atsumu letting the tips of his brush over the back of Tobio, kinder and softer. 

A kind and soft smile also follows over Atsumu’s lips, seconds before Tobio’s mouth crashes onto his with passion, kissing him silent before he could say anything dumb or lovely. Sliding on top of Atsumu, Tobio soon sinks to one of Atsumu’s side, at top comfort within Atsumu’s arms settling. Tobio's so warm, so perfect against him. Atsumu brushes the sweaty back, cups the back of Tobio's head and kisses his ears. 

"You're too much, man. Fuck..." He looks down and sees Tobio's wobbly smile of happiness, his hands balled to fist on top of him. Atsumu brushes his fingers through Tobio’s silky smooth hair. “I’m only half sorry that my comments have upset you a little…well, less than half. That was amazing, and,” Atsumu lifts his head to get a look at Tobio’s underwear, lost somewhere near his ankle. “I really need to know what other gifts you’re brought me.”

Tobio huffs, “Sure.” His face is red all over. Atsumu’s cheeks burn too.

Once used to the pleasures of being toyed with, Atsumu doesn’t mind when the butt-plug gets replaced by a vibrator. It’s not fully the size of Tobio’s penis, but still fills him nicely. 

Atsumu rises to his elbows, wanting to watch. Tobio’s knees are against the back of his thighs, just where his ass is spread. Panting, Atsumu hisses when he feels close, and Tobio lowers the setting of the vibrator. It’s slick with his come, and Atsumu isn’t opposed to licking it clean when Tobio offers it up to him.

They kiss afterwards, and Atsumu finds himself begging for more; to come, to play, but not to reverse the roles. He’s quite comfortable and taken care off in Tobio’s care, a whole new world having opened up to him. He loves Tobio’s mouth, how it brushes over his slowly during this particular kiss.

“Damn, I should have opened my mouth a lot sooner…I am sorry that I was afraid before. I thought, if I told you that I liked stuff like this, the underwear and everything…that you’d be opposed to it,” Atsumu says, unable to meet Tobio’s eyes. And of course, Tobio’s finger tips his chin up, making him look. Tobio doesn’t say anything for a moment; his eyes are calm and sweet, his mouth firm.

“You always tease me, and I figured it would be fun to tease back. However, there’s so much that I don’t know. I think it’s easier if…we explore it together.”

“Like this?” Atsumu laughs, sitting up and holding Tobio’s elbows. He pushes the one arm that holds the vibrator up. “We are exploring plenty tonight, Tobio-kun. I still can’t believe you got all this stuff without me knowing.”

Tobio looks away, and it’s Atsumu’s turn to make sure he won’t. His hands take hold of Tobio’s jaw, feeling it become hard under the touch. He can turn the head, but the lids just lower. So, Atsumu kisses him instead, hoping it will ease his boyfriend’s mind. 

“I get it, I get it. We should talk more openly about it. And go to that store together?” Atsumu asks, knowing it’s a huge step. He’s happy when Tobio nods. So much that he takes a leap of faith of offering a sexual play for next time. “Hey, did you see any of those remote vibrator controls? They look like a plug, but have a tiny remote with settings on it. Not unlike this one, but different…”

“I might have seen it, yeah,” Tobio says, finally looking up. Atsumu grins wide.

“We should totally buy two, one for each other. And then, whoever tops, gets the plug too. Imagine how much we can play with each other. And it total evens out who is in charge and all that,” Atsumu says, excitement making him talk fast. Tobio nods, then smiles. 

“I do quite like putting a toy in you,” Tobio says, not a hint of shame in his voice or on his face. Atsumu’s heart could burst in happiness. He kisses Tobio again, light and all over. 

“So, you said round 1,” Atsumu says with a glint in his eye. If Tobio wants to play, surely Atsumu can be allowed to let some of his other fantasies run wild. Tobio’s face calms once more, he leans away from Atsumu’s hand-hold. 

“Doing all that was so tiring. I hope whatever you want to do has me lying down a bit.”

*

The second round, Atsumu has found back his composure. He's the same cocky boy who knows how to please and revels in being able to. Tobio doesn't mind. They're back into a seated position, this time Tobio's back lined up with Atsumu's chest. Atsumu's hands play over his body like an instrument, making Tobio writhe and curve when the feeling of want tickles all over him. The first rush has passed, and Atsumu proclaims his wish to take revenge on Tobio. 

“I know what you like, Tobio. Don’t think you can just order me around as you please,” Atsumu says, biting Tobio’s earlobe.

Tobio's legs are spread wide over Atsumu's thighs, who conceded to stay naked for this. He can feel Atsumu's cock harden behind him. Hands brush over his chest, his stomach, down to the second pair of panties; these are all pink and frilly, frills running over the hemlines. Tobio couldn’t have left that store without something pink, as there had been so much of it. Seemingly Atsumu likes these ones too, even without dots. His hand cups Tobio’s hard-on through them, without adding too much pressure. Paying Tobio back in kind, who likes it all the same. Bare and without being afraid of the unknown, Tobio enjoys the soft engagement of hands roaming over him. Fingers tease his nipples every now and them, while Atsumu’s tongue licks his neck. 

When Atsumu has his round of fun, he hooks his finger around the side of the panties, then pulls backwards. The fabric backs up between Tobio’s ass-cheeks, letting the fabric tease his entrance. Atsumu's composure fades here and there, cussing into Tobio's ear and showering him in compliments, not hiding how happy he is. Tobio smiles all the way, glad he can had a hand in letting Atsumu be freer. 

A finger enters him, then two. Lubricated, they reach slowly inside, easing Tobio into accepting more.

"Such a good boy... such a sweet, dirty, good boy..." Atsumu's voice is all velvet and smooth, his tongue licking into Tobio's ear when his head tilts away. Tobio stretches, his toes barely on the mattress when they curl inwards. His stomach arching outward when Atsumu's hands are both on his cock and inside his ass. He wants to reach for both, to slide himself deeper onto Atsumu's fingers, to trust into his hand. But he's patient. Tobio wants Atsumu to enjoy this most, to set the rhythm. And when he’s done, Tobio will flip him around and make him eat those words, all over again.

"God you're so perfect." Atsumu's eyes close; Tobio can feel the lashes press against his face. "I can't take it... I want you so much."

"You can have me," Tobio says with courage, his hands caressing the side of Atsumu's thighs. "I am yours."

The words elicit another string of curses. Tobio lets one hand reach behind himself, for Atsumu's cock. Knowing Atsumu is holding back to make this last longer than their first session, Tobio flicks his wrist, his palm brushing over Atsumu's dick with purpose.

"Want you... so much." 

"Fuck, how the hell can I resist you?" Atsumu groans into his shoulder, retrieving his hands to put them under Tobio’s knees, lifting him up and over. The panties stay on, only pushed aside for a bit. Tobio leans forward, bringing his hands down for stability. His throat dry and thirsty, he peers over his bitten and kissed shoulder, knowing how to make Atsumu a wild animal with just one look. His lids lower a bit, he keeps his mouth open. 

Atsumu watches him, holding his own cock this time to line up and enter Tobio. There’s barely any composure left now, apart from not rushing in head first. When the glans presses forward, Tobio closes his eyes, humming pleasure. As soon as the tip is in, Atsumu's fingers tickle up from behind, towards the panties. His knuckles go under the frills, to let his fingers grab Tobio's hips at the front and reel him in, slowly inching himself inside Tobio's waiting heat. 

They both cry out in different ways; Atsumu low, alternating saying 'Fuck' and Tobio's name. Tobio lets his head fall low, keeping his tense shoulders up, relaxing his lower body as he moans. He knows that Atsumu likes to be ridden, so Tobio brings his ass up and down over Atsumu, making his boyfriend’s cock fill him up. After the first few thrusts, Atsumu’s hands run over his chest, requesting him gently to lean back into his warmth. Tobio complies, having voiced before that he loves this position, when his back is against Atsumu’s chest during love-making. Atsumu had never known.

He’s so close now, too, waiting for Tobio to reach himself up, to let their heads stay up with pride, to kiss when Tobio moves his hips back. Atsumu’s hands hardly try to hold him still. Tobio’s cock is unable to stay within the boundaries of the panties. Atsumu puts one hand into the underwear, to help him out with warm strokes. 

"Move as much as you want babe," Atsumu whispers warmly down his throat, his neck, kissing the nape. “I’m not going to fuck you unless you want me to.”

Tobio answers by doing so, unable to guess which pace would be right. He tries slow at first, then rams himself back harder and harder. Atsumu moans into his ear, his hand lovingly pleasures Tobio's manhood. Atsumu’s gasps are a joyful sound, one Tobio can’t get enough of. He smiles when Atsumu’s teeth tease the top of his ear, before Atsumu hisses into it.

“Or, you can fuck yourself as hard as you want onto my cock, same difference to me.”

Tobio guides one of Atsumu’s hands away from the below, to make him hold his chest. The caress makes Tobio speed up, and he isn’t ashamed at how loud the slapping of their bodies rumble through the bedroom. He’s not ashamed of much at this point any way, thinking there’s no reason to be, ever again.

"God, the frilly stuff is killing me..." Atsumu chuckles, moans, cries Tobio's name when the movements speed up to unabashed abandon. "Ah yeah babe, just like that. You're too good to me."

When Tobio's in the zone, his upper body curves forward. His hand grasp Atsumu’s knees, and he’d topple over if Atsumu’s hand wouldn’t hold him steady at the chest. Tobio slams his ass up and down the hard cock inside of him. Atsumu holds him, one hand always around Tobio’s cock or his balls, his knuckles always beneath the pink underwear. Riding, Tobio lets his mouth fall open, allowing all the sounds to come out without a care. Atsumu loves him loud, loves him unafraid. And Tobio wants to give him everything. There’s no restraint left to hold him.

"Tobio, c'mere. I want to kiss you," Atsumu groans, waiting for Tobio to let go of his knees, to reach his hand backwards over Atsumu’s hair and undercut. They're perfectly aligned from head to where their bodies meet once more. Tobio's mouth is open and wide for Atsumu's tongue to slide in and make a mess of him. The kiss is sloppy, wet, all over the place as Tobio doesn’t stop moving, with Atsumu’s hand jerking him off faster and faster. 

"Fuck me," Tobio says, lids barely open when he looks at Atsumu. "Come inside of me... Atsumu." 

"Yes, Tobio, ah, fuck you're so hot."

Atsumu's fingers unhook the pants from Tobio's hips, pulling them low enough for Tobio's balls to tumble over. Atsumu is frantic, and after consideration pulls the pink frills over Tobio’s penis again, watching how the glans rubs against it from the inside, letting it stain wet with Tobio’s precum. Under any other circumstance, on any other day, Tobio would have been embarrassed to watch the leak from earlier spread darker and darker. Tonight, he revels in the pleasure it gives him. It’s not just the feel of the underwear, for which he has a whole lot of appreciation. Watching Atsumu’s mouth fall open, moan and curse louder, watching him become undone more by what Tobio is wearing, it’s on a whole other level. Higher and higher, the same way Atsumu fucks into him, biting his own bottom lip, then Tobio’s.

“You’re so wild,” Tobio says, letting his tone be as teasing as he can without crying out Atsumu’s name. Atsumu’s forehead slumps against the back of his shoulder, in near-defeat.

"Fuck, god, that's it. Oh my god, you're so soaking wet, Tobio-kun." Atsumu breathes down his neck, unable to look away from the underwear becoming dark pink for long. His whispers make Tobio ride him harder, ordering him to come. He doesn’t have to say anything at all, as Atsumu’s lips press close to his ear. "Do it, babe. Ride me 'till you come. Come all over them. I'm watching..." 

“Take me,” Tobio says, feeling himself close. In one move, Atsumu falls back, taking him too. Tobio puts his feet on Atsumu’s knees, as they have fallen backward without stopping what else they’re doing. Head pressing against Atsumu’s jawline and chin, Tobio closes his eyes as the frenzy comes to a close. He opens his mouth, as one long breath of Atsumu’s name rolls over his tongue. His feet press down onto Atsumu's knees and parts of his thighs now, curling when the sensations override his being. Tobio can't see straight when he comes, doesn't hear himself at all. Only Atsumu heaping words of praise into his ear, telling Tobio how much he's loved.

Heaving breathes, Tobio's lids open, asking stupidly about Atsumu, whose cock is still inside him.

He pulls Atsumu's fingers away from the pants, ruined beyond measure. Atsumu’s fingers are wet with his come too. Tobio let’s go of the hand, watching it fall on his stomach as he’s still trembling from the orgasm he just had. Someone as breathless and unable to communicate shouldn’t open his mouth, so he doesn’t. Atsumu still understands him. 

"Hold on, I got you," Atsumu breathes, turning them around slowly. First to the side, and then Tobio's knees dig into the bed, as Atsumu puts his arms around his hips, pulling him tight against Atsumu self, up and up. Tobio's feels too heavy to care where or how his head falls. Down it goes, while his ass goes up, and Atsumu’s hands are back at the underwear, playing with the wet fabric.

“Jesus that’s so hot,” Atsumu says, as the come-stained fabric squelches under his touch. Tobio can at least feel his arms again, and he brings his hands besides his head, making sure his ass stays up and against Atsumu’s body. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but also never has to, how much he likes when Atsumu takes him. Atsumu's legs are right beside his, shaking as he fucks into Tobio. He bites Tobio's back, under his shoulder blades.  
Atsumu groans so loud that Tobio's spine shivers under the mouth. 

“Babe, are you okay if I take this?” Atsumu asks softly, grabbing Tobio’s arms and pulling them up. It strains a bit, but Tobio bends his hands towards his spine, saying yes so Atsumu knows it’s okay. With his arms held together behind him, half Tobio’s face lies flush against the bed, pushed deeper into it. Atsumu’s teeth travel up to his shoulder, which feels the strain of the pulled arms. Then Atsumu bends all over him, torso pressing into Tobio’s balled fist. The panties never move an inch away. Tobio likes how much Atsumu loves the feel of his cock not just be in Tobio’s ass, but also caressed by the fabric as it was slid aside, still there with them.

"God, oh god, oh fuck Tobio, I'm gonna come... I'm going to... oh god, I'm-" Atsumu's words dissolve into nothing but breathes and moans, as his forehead hits Tobio's bitten shoulder as comes hard. Tobio's arms hurt under the strain on being hold, Atsumu's own arms not unfolding until he's spend himself inside of him. Atsumu takes some time to disentangle, to breathe. To become himself again after being undone. 

Slowly, his hands release Tobio’s wrist, helping them fall to the side. Then Atsumu’s hands running over Tobio’s chest towards his throat. He kisses his cheek, slow and sensual, full of love as Atsumu pulls out. 

"We should definitely talk about kinks sometime, Tobio-kun... there's so much I'd love to do and find out if you're into it too..," Atsumu says, hinting a shyness Tobio thought was all his own. The hand on his throat is warm, palm sweaty. Tobio likes the feel of it. He presses his own hand on top, gulping, nodding.

"Anytime, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu’s eyes are alight with fire, dulling embers as sleep threatens them. He helps Tobio to sit up, then covers his mouth looking at the second ruined piece of underwear of the night. Tobio likes all the more how Atsumu closes his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Too much, way too much,” he murmurs, leaving the bed. “Come on, let’s clean up and remake the bed. I think I will sleep for 10 hours.” 

Tobio grins, warmly, and follows. He undresses and picks up any toy or piece of clothing that would need cleaning up, too. On his way out, Atsumu takes his hand, kisses his cheek again.

“You know, I didn’t think I could love you more, but I do,” Atsumu says, face still warm and red. Tobio’s smile softens, as they walk hand in hand to the bathroom. He could say something here, too. Reaffirm Atsumu’s feelings. Instead, Tobio leans his head against Atsumu’s cheek as they walk, both of them a bit wonky. Their legs wouldn’t be able to do much else tonight. 

Tobio enjoys the idea that he has to hold up Atsumu in the shower or else he’d sink down. And he likes that Atsumu would trust him to keep him upright, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys we’re getting Atsumu in the anime im so happy. Also with an eye on the current manga I changed up a teensy detail so its closer to canon??? A bit.
> 
> Also, my first version had tobio be this blushing boy but…I switched things up a little www I really like his filthy scary grins a lot~


End file.
